Cycle Of Violence
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Blake had finally gotten free of the last decade of hell... or had she? Carly had been living in a place many call paradise... but was it truly paradise? When these two find each other again, how much has changed? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Finding You

"...for those of you who were affected by the riots, power is being safely restored to the affected areas of San Andreas…"

Carly nodded and smiled in relief as she and Ethan finished making sure that the apartment was lit up.

"Finally, I was starting to go insane!" Carly said as she and Ethan got the last of the boards off the windows.

"Hey, we survived through worse." Ethan said. "At least we stayed here at my place for now."

"Yep. Still have to get back out there and check on the others." Carly replied as Ethan noticed a bruise shaped like a handprint on Carly's left shoulder.

"Did she put her hands on you again?" Ethan asked. "Cause, you're welcome to stay with me, dad, Norah and even Charlie."

"There was something I didn't mention yesterday… I ran into Norah's ex. Grade A prick he is, started shaking me like a ragdoll til I clobbered him with a bat." Carly explained.

"If you killed him, I'll be happy to hear that, cause he been trying to see her since she was pregnant with Charlie, claiming that he got her pregnant." Ethan said.

"He's sick in the head… I've seen pics of Uncle Carter as a kid, Charlie even has the same strawberry birthmark on her back." Carly answered as she put the power drill away and turned the radio up.

"...in other news, a shooting has taken place in Ludendorff involving Marcelline Rose…"

Carly went frighteningly pale when she heard that, Ethan helping her sit down.

"Whoa, calm down… that can't be our Macey we know… right?" Ethan said, unsure.

"If it is… where's Blakey?" Carly asked, dialing an old number she hadn't in years… to her surprise, Jade Knight picked up.

"Hello, who's this?" Jade asked.

"Jade, it's me, Carly Townley… is Blake with you? We just heard on the radio about a shooting involving Macey." Carly answered.

"That was two days ago when her mother got killed… but listen Blake is on her way to Los Santos, I think… and once she arrives, get her to a hospital as soon as you can, cause… she lost her… God, I can't say it… it's too gruesome to talk about it." Jade explained.

"Okay…" Carly said, hanging up and her and Ethan grabbing their weapons in case they ran into stray rioters along the way.

Reaching LSIA, Carly and Ethan looked around frantically for Blake after Johnny had found them.

"Car… Carly…" A familiar voice startled Carly as she turn around to see Blake, without her left arm and a bandage patch over her right eye, while wearing her black hoodie to covered herself from her battered state.

Carly caught Blake in her arms as Johnny dialed 911.

The waiting at Mount Zonah was excruciating as Blake had been taken to the OR to drain several abscesses where her arm used to be and try to fix her eye… Carly closed her eyes and let her tears fall before hearing concerned babbling and turning after opening her eyes.

"Hey…" Carly said, Norah placing Charlie into Carly's arms and helping Carly sit down.

"Is everything okay, Carly?" Norah asked.

"Blake's…" Carly started to say, covering Charlie's ear. "Her left arm is gone, they can't find it… her eyesight in one eye…" She said, trailing off as she couldn't continue any further and felt Charlie's tiny arms around her, hugging the 5 month old.

"Oh my… who would do such a thing to her?" Norah asked.

"I hate to say it but I think it was her own mother…" Carly said quietly, Norah sitting down and carefully hugging Carly.

"Well, let's hope for the best and see what can we hear from her when she's out of the OR." Norah said.

Carly nodded after they let go, Charlie pressing her tiny mouth to Carly's nose.

"I love you too, Charlotte Grace…" Carly whispered.

"She loves you too much…" Norah said with a smile.

When it was night, Charlie was asleep in Carly's arms with her head on Carly's left shoulder as Carly was in the room Blake was in. Norah was asleep in Carter's arms and Johnny was returning some missed calls.

Blake struggled to open her left eye… and from the anesthetic, she was confused as she saw Charlie in Carly's arms.

"Holy peanut butter cups! Carly, you have a baby?" Blake questioned herself. "How long was I away?!"

"Too long, Blakey… and she's my goddaughter…" Carly answered as a tiny yawn escaped Charlie's mouth and Blake saw the birthmark. "Charlie, ready to meet your step sister?"

The newborn's eyes open and Blake saw the way she looked at her… it was the same facial expression that Carter had.

"Is that… my dad's kid?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Her mother's name is Norah… she's a really kind hearted lady." Carly answered as Charlie babbled at Blake, which made Blake laugh slightly.

"You're such a cutie pie, ain't you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah…" Carly said, Charlie resting her tiny hand on Carly's nose and Blake smiled.

"Did I… did I make it to Los Santos?" Blake asked.

"Yes you did, Blakey… and you're safe here. No one's ever gonna hurt you again." Carly answered as Blake reached over with her right arm and lightly touched Carly's collarbone length light brown, violet and silverish purple hair.

"I… I ran… from her." Blake managed to say to Carly.

Footsteps were heard and Blake looked up, seeing Carter and Norah.

"Take your time… come on Charlie, let's go set up a bottle, okay?" Carly said, Charlie clapping her tiny hands together before they left.

"She's gonna be a great mother one day…" Blake said as she and Carter hugged. "I missed you so much…"

"I miss you too, Ladybug." Carter said, letting go. "It's been happiness, but sometimes hell with me, Carly and the others."

"I need to tell… Carly something very important." Blake said.

"What is it?" Carter asked.

"I… need… Carly, not you." Blake said.

"Okay, just stay here." Carter said as he found Carly while Norah stayed.

When Carter found Carly, he also heard a loud burp from Charlie.

"That a girl, yeah…" Carly said as she set the empty bottle down, Charlie babbling as Carly cleaned her mouth with the rag before putting her in Carter's arms. "Blake okay?"

"Yeah, but she needs to talk to you. It's very important." Carter said.

"Okay… be good now, precious." Carly said quietly, the last part to Charlie before she kissed her on her head and walked back into Blake's room.

"You look tired…" Blake said as Carly sat down.

"It's been a chaotic few days. What's going on? Is Macey… dead?" Carly responded.

"No…" Blake simply said. "She's not."

"But she's hurt badly… Blake, you can hide out with us. It's just me and my dad now in an apartment, much quieter than that house…" Carly said, Blake realising something.

This wasn't the same Carly she knew in childhood.


	2. Putting The Pieces Back Together

**A/N: Chapters will get graphic at times.**

" _Excuse me, miss?"_

 _Carly turned, seeing Norah's ex, Jake._

" _You just don't fucking quit, do you?! Leave my aunt and her family alone!" Carly said angrily._

" _Where is she? She has my baby!" Jake said, gripping onto Carly's shoulders._

" _That child isn't yours! Now let go of me before you lose those fucking hands and oh-" Carly responded, Jake screaming when a switchblade plunged into his side and Carly kicked him off of her._

 _Carly kicked him in the head but her ankles were pulled out from under her._

 _She kicked him off of her and the chase ensued, Carly screaming as she was thrown to the concrete and flipped onto her back._

 _She was fighting as he had pinned her down, trying to pull her legs apart._

" _Oh yeah? Try and fight me now, when you're crying for help while I get busy with you! You ain't gonna want to scream for help after being fucked so good!" Jake said in her face._

 _Carly spit in Jake's face and sunk her teeth into his right shoulder, Jake screaming as he fell and clutched his bleeding shoulder._

" _You little bitch…" Jake said painfully before Carly whacked him in the back of his skull with a bat, disorienting him._

" _Who's the bitch now?!" Carly growled, whacking him again and knocking him out._

 _She left him there and limped down the street, her tank top ripped up and her seeing Steve's van slam on its brakes with Lunch and Max bolting from the van and to her._

" _Damn, what happened to you?" Max asked._

" _Yo, did you like… attack my dealer?!" Lunch asked._

" _No… but I think I might've murdered Norah's ex…" Carly answered as she leaned against the van, Max seeing bruises and scratches on Carly's upper legs, arms and back._

" _We need to take you somewhere safe, it's too crazy around." Max said. "We were looking for you but Lunch decided to be the driver and robbed Smoke On The Water."_

 _Carly let them help her into the back before they drove off with her…_

 **Present time, A few days later…**

Carly hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep again until she felt Johnny's fingers through her hair and then looked up, seeing Lunch looking at her.

"You're alive…" Carly said, having not heard from Lunch since that night.

"I spent the night over at the FIB building with my step douchebag and family. Maxie had to come with me." Lunch explained.

Carly let Johnny help her sit up and groaned as pain surged through her bruised body… a part of her wasn't ready to truly fess up to Ethan or anyone else about the extent of the attack but from looking at her, Johnny knew.

"He ain't gonna hurt you anymore, Darlin'..." Johnny said quietly, kissing Carly on her forehead.

"Carly?" Blake called, as she raised her body upright with help from her right hand.

"I'm right here, Blake." Carly answered, resting her hand on Blake's right arm.

"I know… but I'm not safe here…" Blake said, before trying to get up from the bed, but she still felt tired. "I gotta get outta here… She's going to come find me… and my real dad…"

"Not on my watch she won't, Blakesleigh…" Carly said quietly, Blake pushing up the left sleeve of Carly's _Bullet Club_ hoodie and seeing her left arm littered with bruises.

"No… I can't let you… not in this state…" Blake said before standing up once again, and removing her IV from her arm. "It's my fault… " She said, grabbing her blue jeans while trying to put them on with one hand.

Carly helped her… and raided the pharmacy in the hospital, grabbing pain medication and antibiotics.

Set up at the apartment, Carly helped Blake with the meds after Blake was showered off and in some of Carly's spare pajamas.

"I'm gonna go get you some more things okay? Stay here with Dad, Johnny and Lunchables." Carly said.

"Alright then." Blake said, while sitting down on the couch.

Carly left, reaching SubUrban… thankfully, it was still stocked up so she was able to grab what was needed and head over to the drugstore.

With what she could buy there, she did… and then Carly came across a box of teal hair dye.

' _She'd like that…'_ Carly thought before buying it and two pairs of scissors… one was for cutting, the other for thinning which she sometimes did to her own hair.

Once back home, Carly saw that Blake's hair was wet and got her to sit down.

"I think this'll help you feel a lot better…" Carly said as she carefully cut Blake's hair after detangling it. When it was even and at Blake's shoulders, Blake looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks… I needed that." Blake said quietly.

"You're welcome." Carly answered before Blake saw the hair dye but decided to wait until she was sure that it wouldn't hit her wounds and cause infection.

She was happier that her hair was shorter now for the first time in two years.

Everyone slept in until well into the morning, Carly glancing at her phone after taking a shower, slipping into her pajamas and scrubbing off last night's makeup.

She saw countless calls from an unknown number and angry texts from the same number… putting it together, she knew it was Norah's ex.

But the last text was a threat that not only involved Carly but Johnny as well.

' _Don't dare think you're safe, little bitch! I'll take what I want one way or another and your biker buddy will be dead before he can stop me!'_

"Carly, you alright?" Blake asked.

"Yeah… just some idiot who won't take no for an answer…" Carly responded as she blocked the number and forwarded the texts to Lester, seeing if he could track the number itself.

"Hey… is it the guy who left all those bruises and scrapes on you? Who is he?" Blake asked.

Carly took a deep breath and turned to Blake.

"Jake... Norah's ex, she left him after he started abusing her. She started over after, trying to put everything back together… these bruises and scrapes… he tried to..." Carly explained before trailing off, Blake putting her right arm around Carly and pulling her into a one armed hug.

The two let go and Carly ran her fingers through the ends of her still damp hair, Blake seeing that she was trying to hide the trauma of the attack.

"We all need help, someone to turn to, Carly Jade… we just found each other after nearly a decade, I'm not going anywhere." Blake said as Carly brushed her tears away.

In the kitchen later, Carly looked out the window and saw Jake watching her from a tree… she grabbed the hidden hunting rifle and his eyes widened once he saw it.

Without warning, Jake scrambled from the tree and fell, hurting his back.

"Serves you right, you creep." Carly muttered with a small smirk as she saw him limp away after he pulled himself up.


End file.
